


Young Cardinals

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Series: Stungun Lullabies [3]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Riding Crop, Rimming, Slash, Stable boy - Freeform, Valentine's Day, cross dressing, duchess - Freeform, panties stuffed in mouth, power bottom Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A response to an anon tumblr ask: "I know it's short notice but do you think you could *cook* up a short Jamex Valentine's drabble? (I almost typed *cock* instead of *cook* so feel free to take that as a silent hint from my brain.)"</p>
<p>It started off so simple, and turned into utter and complete homoerotic trash.  PWP.  I was challenging myself to NOT use the word red except for at the beginning and the end.  Then Duchess and Stable Boy appeared and LOOK!  A third instalment to 'Stungun Lullabies'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Cardinals

**Author's Note:**

> A response to an anon tumblr ask: "I know it's short notice but do you think you could *cook* up a short Jamex Valentine's drabble? (I almost typed *cock* instead of *cook* so feel free to take that as a silent hint from my brain.)"
> 
> It started off so simple, and turned into utter and complete homoerotic trash. PWP. I was challenging myself to NOT use the word red except for at the beginning and the end. Then Duchess and Stable Boy appeared and LOOK! A third instalment to 'Stungun Lullabies'.

“You’re not wearin’ red.”

Jamie pauses at the pout on Alex’s face, and sees the disappointment in those big, dark eyes. “Ehhh…forgot, is all,” Jamie shrugs. The truth is he doesn’t wear red, maybe shades of bordeaux and oxblood, but not red. He’s much too ruddy for the bloody color, even if it is Valentine’s Day, and Alex had requested Jamie wear something for the occasion. Narrowing his blue eyes, Jamie takes in Alex’s appearance and then smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re not wearin’ it, either, Al.”

Alex cocks his head in challenge, and raises a dark eyebrow pointedly. “Aren’t I?” He approaches Jamie then, a slink to his step, those narrow hips swaying.

Licking his lips, Jamie watches Alex close the distance and he suddenly realizes that he’s gravely underestimated the lad. Separated now by less than an inch, heat is exchanged, and Jamie groans as Alex spans his hands up Jamie’s ribs, skimming down and back to slip into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Don’t worry, babeh,” Alex breathes, shaking his hair from his eyes as he looks up at Jamie. “By the time I’m done, you’ll be wearing all sorts of shades.”

+

“Do you like them?” Alex’s voice is a liquid whisper, oozing into Jamie’s senses as his body does the same onto the bed. 

He crawls, long limbs folding, his frame arching and stretching as he throws a glance back over his shoulder towards the blond, who is standing in his boxer briefs, his broad hand pressing down over the cotton to give his erection some sort of relief. Jamie grunts as Alex bats his eyelashes, and pushes his bottom lip into a pout. 

“You know you’re fookin’ sexy as hell, Alex,” Jamie growls.

“Duchess,” Alex corrects.

The corner of Jamie’s mouth goes up. “Duchess,” he repeats, effecting his own purr.

Alex hums and reaches back, sliding his palm over the hip and the backside of the red, lacy hip-hugging panties in question. With his cock snug behind the stretch lace and satin, Alex feels endless flutters of desire sweep over his nerves, and he flexes his fingers on his ass before pulling, parting his cheeks and giving Jamie a better look. “Gonna eat my ass, my big, burly Stable Boy? Hmm? C’mon an’ ‘ave a taste. I know you wanna. Know you love it.”

Jamie’s heart pounds at the request, which is in the form of the order, but he doesn’t really mind. Not when those filthy words are spinning him close to out of control, and his cock pulses in time with each of Alex’s little panting breaths. Cheeks flushed and heated, Jamie knows he’s bright, dark pink in the face, and that the blood is rising and spreading all over his body, concentrated between his legs. He takes a step forward, and then another, closing in on Alex on the bed.

For his part, Alex bites his lip and shakes his hips, whines a little and tries to play coy, which is quite the feat given the position he’s in. Pressing his cheek to the bedsheets, Alex reaches with his other hand and grasps his other ass cheek, spreading himself for Jamie’s viewing pleasure. The dark spot on Jamie’s teal boxers gets bigger, and Alex feels his own cock throb in response. He hears himself whisper, “Yes,” as Jamie’s hands fall to the outside of his thighs. Jamie crouches, his breath hot on the back of Alex’s thighs.

Alex wiggles. “C’mon an’ eat it,” he murmurs again. He catches Jamie’s gaze from around the outside of his thigh, and his own mouth opens as Jamie’s does, tongue unfurling and mirroring the blond’s, and then - oh, and _then_ Jamie’s licking a wide, hot, wet stripe from the inside of Alex’s thigh to the edge of the lace and beyond. One wide palm sweeps down Alex’s spine and presses into the dip at the small of his back, smoothing over the skin, turning until the fingers flex in the joint of Alex’s hip. Alex moans, and swallows thickly.

The older man hums in delight and then rears up over Alex, hands planted on the slighter lad’s, helping to hold flesh apart while his tongue wets the lace and then grinds it down over Alex’s tailbone, the very pucker of his arse, and then to the thin, sensitive skin between that and his balls. With the sweet tang of Alex on his tongue, Jamie groans as Alex’s eyes roll up in his head. A tremor runs through both of them, though neither one is sure where it begins, or where it ends, only that it serves to make them both light headed and ravenous.

“Thassit,” Alex murmurs, pushing back into Jamie’s mouth. “That’s me good Stable Boy, lickin’ me up, yeah? God, I fookin’ love what you do to me, Jameh, more, babeh. _More_.”

Jamie’s cock twitches at Alex’s begging, and his fingers curl into the red lace, tugging it down even as one of Alex’s hands leaves off his ass cheek and blindly flails until it grips Jamie’s hair. He yanks hard, pushing his ass back and pulling Jamie forward with a bitchy little growl that makes Jamie chuckle into Alex’s taint.

“Fookin’ _eat_ it, Jameh,” Alex growls. “Treat me like a princess. Make it good.”

Jamie obliges. Alex called it - Jamie loves eating ass, especially Alex’s ass, making the boy wet and pliant so that he comes apart at the seams. The blond goes all in, face flushed, tongue slipping and sliding as his fingers grip and pry and attempt to hold the boy still. 

“You taste good, Duchess,” Jamie rasps, tucking one of his hands into his shorts and squeezing his length. Savoring Alex on his tongue, he spits, lets it drop, and contemplates the dark pink of Alex’s opening. “Gonna open up for me? Hmm?” His voice drops as his eyes narrow, and his thumb circles the tight ring of muscle. “Gonna let me fuck this?” He lets a small sound of encouragement go, cooing softly as his thumb slips in easily, and he can’t help but smirk as Alex opens for him.

There’s a squeal and a gasp from Alex, knuckles white as he grips the sheets. “F-ffuck, Jameh. Yes. Gonna let you fuck it.” He tucks his hips forward, and the contact is lost, but Alex is already twisting around, tugging those panties down the rest of the way before he reaches for Jamie’s boxers and pulls those down. “Oh, but on your back, babeh,” he sighs as he catches sight of Jamie’s length, crimson on the shaft, the tip the color and firmness of a ripe plum, and oozing sweet nectar so prettily. “On your back so I can fuck that pretty cock proper.”

Jamie is more than happy to accommodate.

+

Jamie’s not entirely sure where Alex got the riding crop from, but he wields it very well, and he can’t help but respect the way the sting of each swat to his nipple brings him back to the moment, tearing him away from the space and weightlessness of impending orgasm. Bouncing up and down on Jamie’s cock, Alex is a sight of dewy, pale skin, blushing cheekbones, small dark nipples jutting from arousal, soft curls of dark hair swinging as he moves, and sweeps the crop’s keeper, a tongue of soft, dark claret leather, down from Jamie’s collarbone, over his breastbone, only to rise up half an inch and snap back down, cracking Jamie’s blood to attention and making the blond buck once more.

He grunts, but it’s muffled, the fragrant and musky lace of Alex’s panties stuffed into Jamie’s mouth ( _how d’ya like it, babeh? Hmm? Remember when you did the same? God, you look so good, hold still. Hold still an’ let me take this cock_ ). He grips the headboard and flexes his thighs, shifting Alex in his lap and making the smaller man gasp and twist his hips before he fucks himself back onto Jamie in a series of rapid, downward pounds. For the moment, Alex’s cock is ignored, the cerise tip blooming with arousal, so much so that it drips down his shaft and trickles onto Jamie’s belly in slick little puddle. Jamie’s cock, however, is being squeezed and tugged by the snug inferno that is Alex’s body, and his blood is hammering in his ears at each one of Alex’s gasps.

His groan is thick, and full of frustration, and in his mind he curses Alex out for being such a tease, and a wanton little slut. Something must show in his eyes as he glares up at Alex, because the lad in question smirks and leans down, and gives Jamie’s cheek a rapping with his fingertips, before he snags the lace and pulls it from Jamie’s mouth. “Got summat to say, babeh?”

“Tease!” Jamie snarls, his fingers itching to move.

Alex huffs and sits back, and sweeps his hips around in a figure eight, which only serves to make Jamie howl. He cracks the keeper back against Jamie’s thigh and then clicks his tongue, mocking Jamie’s discomfort. “Maybe if this Stable Boy had listened to his Duchess, he wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Alex pauses, pressing his palms down against Jamie’s chest, and he lifts up until Jamie almost slips free. Then, Alex lets himself slide back down, head going back with a throaty moan at the hard, slick length of Jamie’s cock, and how easily it glides inside. “Doesn’t feel like you’re suffering, though.” The older man is hot, and thick, and it makes Alex’s mouth water with rabid desire.

“Alex,” Jamie says thinly, his toes curling into the bedding.

“Harder,” Alex grunts, ignoring the quiver in Jamie’s voice and shoving his hips down. He snaps the crop down against Jamie’s flank. “Put your back into it, Boy, or I’ll turn you over and turn that bum of yours raspberry.” He pairs the threat with another lick of the crop.

Jamie moans hotly, his cheeks billowing with a huff of air as he tightens his hold on the bed frame and closes his eyes. The image shouldn’t turn him on so much, but then again, he didn’t think that Alex in panties would become a recurring kink. He’s learned by now not to ignore the gentle, pleasant wobble in his guts when Alex suggests something, but to embrace it, and push the envelope, and ask for something. Opening his eyes again, he lets out a whimper when he finds Alex staring down at him, his lips lifting into a small, delighted smile.

“Is that a threat, Duchess” Jamie mutters, lifting his hips to piston the boy, “Or a promise?”

He hopes that it is both.

+

The heat is intense, as is the moment, with Alex on his back, legs wound around Jamie’s hips, and Jamie’s arms wrapped under Alex. This is it for both of them; they won’t last much longer, and they charge towards the finish in a flurry of hips and panting breaths, small words of love and devotion slipping out between kisses, the crop cast aside, their personas dropped for just Jamie, and just Alex, nothing more than who they are in the moment. With their foreheads pressed together, Alex gulps and locks his grip in Jamie’s hands, tugging with urgency as he pushes himself to meet every thrust that Jamie delivers. He’s burning up, awash in prickling desire, and as Jamie leans over him to work, Alex raises his lips to the arch of Jamie’s throat, the scrape of his whiskers, and leaves bite marks and bruises, sucking kisses that pull blood and lust to the surface. Jamie’s rhythm is disturbed with the sensation of Alex’s tongue against his skin, but the distraction is welcome, and one that makes him pull back and use a hand to push the hair from Alex’s eyes.

“You gonna come?” he softly asks, knowing with the way Alex’s body clasps around his cock that the younger man is close.

Alex lifts his chin and nods proudly. “Mm hmm. Gonna come so hard, babeh. Want you to fill me up.” His dark lashes flutter thickly as he implores softly, “Come with me?”

Jamie kisses him roughly, hot and wet and pulsing. 

As if Alex has to ask.

+

“Lookit you, covered in carnelian.” Alex walks his fingers up over Jamie’s chest, moving with the gentle rise and fall that has come in the wake of their climax. The older man is still flushed with color. From the rose bloom in his cheeks to the violet welts from some of Alex’s heavier strikes, Jamie is awash in love, and he does not care to move.

“I blame you,” Jamie murmurs, pulling his fingers gently through Alex’s hair, shivering with another aftershock. The flames of lust have gently died down, having flared to life in a burst of glowing, electric amaranth, and Jamie had tipped over into warmth and darkness, seeing nothing, hearing only Alex’s heaving cries, until he’d come back round moments later.

“You blacked out,” Alex whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jamie’s chest, soothing the slight sting of a surface bruise there.

“Weren’t black,” Jamie admits softly, giving Alex a gentle smile when the lad lifts his head in question. “Weren’t nowt but soft, warm red, all around, your blush, your mouth, your sex. Your love. I feel it everywhere in me; it’s enough to bring me to me knees, Alex.”

Alex blushes harder and bites his lip, and then pushes up so that he’s hovering over Jamie with a brilliant smile, his dark eyes bright and sparkling. “Wanna do it again?”

Jamie hums and nods, slipping a hand into the back of Alex’s hair, the other settling in the dip of Alex’s lower back, pressing the lean body down against his. “Say please. You’re so pretty when you say please, babeh.”

“Please,” Alex promptly replies.

+


End file.
